No es un mal sueño
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: La guerra acabo y todos parecen disfrutar de su victoria, pero alguien no piensa disfrutar si ella no esta a su lado y sin mas corre en su búsqueda, descubriendo un sentimiento que ara querer compartir su vida con ella. raro sumary jejeje


**Hola a todos, jejejeje es mi tercer one-shot y toca de mi pareja favorita jejejeje he de avisar que subo cada semana(domingos y lunes dependiendo de uno de esos dos dias) y diran ''si ni es domingo ni lunes'' pues veran no pude subir el lunes por cuestion de la escuela y bueno yo no dejare pasar ni una semana sin ninguna historia(eso espero) asi que hoy subire uno y posiblemente el lunes suba otro, jejejejeje bueno sin mas disfruten de esta histoia.**

**aceto criticas.**

**los personajes son de masashi kishimoto el creador de la gran historia, y que pronto acabara, naruto ehhhhh!.**

En el campo de batalla se encontraban solo cuatro personas, quienes solo apenas podian mantenerse de pie mientras sudaban a montones por todo el cuerpo siendo este lo que cubria la mayor parte de las heridas sus cuerpos.

Sangre por todos lados, de cientos cadaveres alrededor, ese era el panorama cuya persona normal lo calificaria como terrorifico, algo sacado de una pelicula de ficcion cuya meta era horrorisar al publico.

Ya casi amanecia, se podia apreciar al sol salir lentamente llenando de calor a los cuatro presentes quienes se encontraban mirando al sol.

Cansados... era poco esa palabra que los describia, estaban a mas no poder, una simple brisa mañanera los podria noquear con facilidad... o al menos derribarlos.

La lucha final contra kaguya habia sido algo realmente epico, cualquiera dudaria si eso realmente ocurrio.

Al final kakashi al igual que sakura lograron ayudar a acabar la batalla, pero quien mas sobresalio fue kakashi quien por mucho que aya costado creer, habia logrado despertar al susanó sin siquiera ser un uchiha y todo eso fue gracias a su mejor amigo caido... Obito Uchiha quien le brindo ese poder con la esperanza de que el sea el sexto hokage en honor a el, aunque ese poder era limitado supo ocuparlo correctamente durante el tiempo que fue necesario para derrotar a kaguya.

Sakura habia logrado conectar pocos golpes cuyos resultados fueron increibles gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana que ella poseia, asi logrando dañar fisicamente al enemigo mientras sasuke y kakashi preparaban un ataque combinado que ayudaria a debilitarla el tiempo suficiente para que naruto lograra conectar con cientos de **rasen-shuriken **distintos lanzandolos al mismo tiempo cuyo ataque fue suficente para derrotarla y de paso eliminar al **zetsu-negro** quien se encontaba escondido dentro de ella.

Y asi logrando derrotarla dejando solo al cuerpo muerto de Madara en el suelo.

Al final...

Todo a acabado...

La guerra habia llegado a su fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras ellos veian el amanecer lograron percatarse de que varias cosas faltaban y entre esas cosas se encontraba el verificar a sus amigos quienes se encontraron atrapados en el tsukuyumi infinito, pero gracias a que lograron derrotar a kaguya la ilusion en la que se habian puesto a acabado, siendo asi testigos de como el gran arbol se desmoronaba lentamente dejando ver como las ramas en los que se encontraban todos caian lentamente a tal punto de que el mismo arbol terminaba por liberarlos.

La personas estaban casi al punto de transformarse en zetsus-blancos, asi que rapidamente kakashi, sakura y sasuke fueron a sacar a los sobrevivientes rapidamente dejando a un naruto con los ojos llenos de temor mientras este no podia moverse del lugar en donde se encontaba.

Rapidamente los tres voltearon en direccion a el que solo vieron la expresion de terror en su rostro, pero antes de siquiera regresar con el, vieron como claramente salia disparado a gran velocidad en una direccion que solo el conocia dejando sorprendidos a los tres aunque a sasuke solo ignoro eso.

Asiendo uso del poder de kurama para buscar a la presencia por la cual rogaba con su vida que se encontrara bien. Corria y corria mientras sin querer una lagrima traicionera salia de su ojo mientras mentalmente se debatia sobre lo que aria si no lograba dar con ella, se podia ver claramente la expresion de preocupacion en el rostro que el tenia y sin darse cuenta en varias ocasiones las veces que habia caido de cansancio solo ignorando el dolor que eso le causaba y sin mas rapidamente se levantaba ignorando lo anterior para seguir su camino.

Buscaba por todos lados solo quedando mas preocupado de lo que ya estaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer y quedar inconsiente... logro sentirla, claramente podia sentir como su escencia se desvanesia lentamente logrando que él entrara en panico y sacando fuerza de su espiritu logro ponerse de pie y caminar en direccion de ella quien se encontraba cerca.

Las piernas le temblaban, sentia un enorme sueño que sin mas pronto lo atraparia, pero eso no lo detenia a él seguir su camino, el solo se dedico a pensar en los pocos recuerdos felices en donde ella se encontraba logrando asi que el soltar una pequeña risa del solo recordar las veces en la que ella sonreia tontamente y posteriormente se desmayaba a causa de el.

Podia recordar la vez en la que ella le regalo una crema curativa siendo la primera vez que una chica le regalaba algo, recordaba aquel dia en el cual antes de la pelea con neji ella le dio animos siendo la primera que lo animaba sinceramente y de corazon, podia recordar muchas otras cosas increibles de ella, recuerdos en los cuales siempre podia apreciar su sonrisa y sus raros desmayos, pero solo un recuerdo iso que su corazon latiera fuertemente, el recuerdo lo llevo justo a la mitad de la pelea contra pein, recuerda claramente como ella entro a la pelea para salvarlo, recuerda cada palabra, cada letra que ella diijo mientras se ponia enfrente de el para defenderlo, recuerda el dolor en el pecho que sintio cuando penso que ella habia muerto, siendo asi invadido por el odio y la rabia, recuerda el gran alivio que sintio cuando le dijeron que la habian salvado.

Esos y muchos mas recuerdos fueron los que rondaron por su cabeza y sin darse cuenta que y habia llegado a donde ella se encontraba.

La podia apreciar como aun seguia dormida dando gracias a que la sensacion que sintio anteriormente fuera falsa, podia apresiar como lentamente se movia en su lugar con una expresion de preocupacion en su rostro como si fuera una pesadilla la que soñaba, podia ver como lentamente se detenia y abria lentamente sus ojos para encontrase con otros del color azul que tanto le gustaban.

Ella sin previo aviso, sorprendiendolo, salto a el y lo abrazo con fuerza y rapidamente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho lastimado de el mientras ella comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente desahogandose de la pesadilla que vivio dejando que el tambien comenzara a llorar sobre el cabello de ella, sin hacer más ambos terminaron abrazados el uno del otro sin oportunidad de separarse.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de dejar de llorar, en lo cuales ambos lloraron sin parar dejando salir todo sentimento negativo que habia dentro de ellos, cuando lograron calmarse lentamente fueron desasiendo el abrazo asta el punto en donde sus miradas se conectaron, como si atravez de sus ojos se hablaran, solo eso basto para que sonrieran... eso y las decenas de miradas que desde ase un rato que los observan y este ignoro.

Ambos voltearon para encontrase con personas de la alianza, inclusive sus amigos que sonreian sinceramente por la escena que acaban de prescenciar.

La mayoria de sus amigos se encontraban ahi, unos abrazandose y otros contando las experiencias que vivieron bajo el jutsu ilusorio de madara.

Ino hablaba animadamente con sai quien solo escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa un poco inusual podria jurar que era de felicidad y no la falsa que suele mostrar siempre.

Shikamaru hablaba con temari sentados juntos mientras contemplaban el amanecer.

Lee hablaba animadamente con varias chicas sobre lo valioso que es la juventud y la manera que hay que aprovecharla siempre al maximo.

Sasuke trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse a karin, quien solo lo abrazaba fuertemente sin dejarlo respirar.

kakashi estaba sentado mientras sostenia con delicadeza a sakura quien no pudo soportar el cansancio y ahora dormia tranquilamente en los brazos de su sensei.

Tambien pudo ver a sus demas amigos platicar animadamente con los demas, podria ver la alegria que comenzaba a crecer rapidamente y que pronto estara invadiendo los corazones de todo el mundo.

-Naruto-kun.-llamo hinata quien desde ase un momento noto la mirada perdida del rubio.

-mmmm.-dijo el al ser sacado de sus pensamientos para dirigirle una de sus sonrisas y sonrojandola en el trayecto.

-pareces feliz.-dijo mientras evitaba el contacto visual de su amor platonico.

-no paresco... lo estoy.- respondio el mientras comenzaba a levantarse junto con ella.-¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

-eh claro naruto-kun.- dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de ayuda de naruto.

-¿q-que fue lo que v-viste?.-pregunto un tanto nervioso mientras veia como hinata parecia extrañada.- q-quiero decir es que cuando te encontre parecias triste si se supone que debias de haber visto tus sueños volverse realidad.

Esto iso que hinata ocultara la mirada pero era cierto, se suponia que el jutsu te aria vivir tus sueños mas anhelados pero pareciese que lo que ella vio fuese diferente.

-y-yo emmm

-t-tranquila no quiero que te esfuerzes.- dijo al ver como comenzaba a temblar lentamente.

-no!, yo quiero que sepas.-dijo decidida mientras tomaba un poco de aire y con todo el valor que reunio dijo.- es cierto lo que dices naruto-kun, cuando quede atrapada vi a todos felices, vi a neji sonriendo apesar de que apenas ase unos momentos habia muerto, vi a mis amigos sonreir, pero sobre todo... yo t-te vi e-eto, yo te vi sonriendome mientras me tomabas de la mano y repetias todo el tiempo que m-me.. a-ama-ama.-

-amabas?.-pregunto naruto, quien se encontraba algo sonrojado y nervios por las palabras de la ojiperla, al ver que se esforzaba de mas.

Ella solo enrojecio increiblemente sobre-humano, parecia del mismo tono que la del cabello de la madre de naruto, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, solo era cuestion de segundos para que cayera desmayada, sino fuera por que naruto la tomo de la mano sorprendiendola.

-n-no es un mal sueño.-dijo eso mientras comenzaba a reir tontamente y solo veia como hinata quedaba petrificada y posteriormente caia desmayada en la brazos de morfeo... o en los de naruto.

-eh mira que no tienes delicadeza...dobe

-y tu que me dices que pareciese que quieres enviar de nuevo al hospital a karin... teme

Y sin mas ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de miradas como en los viejos tiempos y las demas personas solo pasaron de ellos... bueno casi todos.

-IDIOTAS QUE NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR DORMIR TRANQUILA!.-dijo sakura que desde ase un momento desperto por el ruido que sus compañeros causaban.

-hmp, ¿tranquila? si no as querido soltar a kakashi desde que acabo la guerra.- dijo sasuke algo molesto por la interrupcion que evito que pudiera golpear a naruto siendo el quien recibio el contraataque.

-vaya sakura quien te viera con tu propio sensei.- dijo ino asiendo acto de prescencia, asiendo no solo sonrojar y enfurezer a la pelirrosa, sino tambien sacandole un leve sonrojo al mencionado mientras este agradecia por siempre llevar mascara.

Y mientras todos parecian divertidos ante las escenas que ellos protagonizaban ninguno se daba cuenta de la era de paz y diversion que les espera.

_**¿FIN?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**EPILOGO**_

Siete años an pasado desde la gran cuarta guerra ninja trayendo consigo una paz para toda la aldea de Konoha y que todo el mundo podria disfrutar durante muchas generaciones.

Kakashi al final termino convirtiendose en el sexto hokage, asi logrando el sueño de su mejor amigo, dejando como candidatos a naruto y sasuke como septimo, y no solo eso sino que tambien se caso y quien mas que con su querida estudiante de cabello rosa. Despues de la guerra la pareja decidio acultar su relacion al publico, pero al final termianron asiendolo publico ya que el consejo ordeno a kakashi a casarse con la hija de un feudal, mientras que el solo paso de ellos y le pidio matrimonio a sakura quien solo se desmayo ya que pedirselo a tu novia mientras se baña, no resulto la mejor idea de kakashi.

Y a tan solo 19 años de edad, sakura se caso con su sensei de 32, (no se exactamente la edad de kakashi a si que se lo invente)aunque en un principio su relacion fue mal vista al final la aceptaron ya que los sentimientos de ambos eran verdaderos y sinceros y hoy en dia tienen un hijo cuyo nombre es del padre de kakashi siendo asi a Sakumo Hatake-Haruno.

Sasuke logro regresar a konoha sin cargos en su contra por la gran ayuda durante la guerra y segundo candidato a septimo hokage. Al final se caso con Karin, siendo esta la mas feliz de los dos, es ambu y actualmente tiene dos hijos, el primero siendo varon a quien nombro con honor a su hermano y el segundo siendo mujer a quien su nombre honra a Mito Uzumaki por peticion de karin a su esposo quien al final acepto, con alguna que otra contusion pero acepto.

Naruto tomo el titulo del heroe de las naciones ninjas, siendo adulado por todo el mundo, actualmente es el candidato numero uno a septimo hokage. Despues de la guerra inicio una relacion con la herdera hyuga y actual esposa Hinata Uzumaki-Hyuga, tiene un hijo y una hija, ambos gemelos, el niño quien pose una personalidad tranquila y calmada como su madre tiene el nombre del cuarto hokage y padre de naruto, la niña quien nacio con la misma energia de su padre, lleva el nombre de la madre fallecida de Hinata dando como resultado a la niña mas imperactiva de todo Konoha... Hana Uzumaki-Hyuga( he que no se el nombre de la madre de hinata y creo que ni lo an puesto ni nada).

_**Y AHORA SI.**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
